


Late Night Secrets

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: Dean had a secret. 
Castiel wanted to know what it was.





	

Dean had a secret. 

Castiel wanted to know what it was.

The same thing would happen almost every night. Dean would wait until around half past midnight and slowly slip from under the heavy covers on his bed. He’d glance at the sleeping bodies in the beds around him to check that they hadn’t woken and he’d tiptoe out of the room. Roughly 30 minutes later, he’d then sneak back into the room like nothing had happened.

Castiel didn’t know how long his best friend had been going on these twilight adventures but he’d first noticed about a month ago when Dean had snuck out one night.

As Dean had got out of bed he’d bumped into Castiel’s slightly, waking Castiel up from his light slumber. Dean mustn’t have noticed the disruption he’d caused to Castiel’s sleep because he continued out of the room without hesitation. Castiel hadn’t thought anything of it until Dean came back into the dorm later on.

The faint moonlight coming in through the old castle windows lit up his face. He had tears on his cheeks. 

Castiel had frowned to himself from where he was feigning sleep under his blanket. So many questions had been flying through his head. Why did Dean get up in the middle of the night by himself? Where did he go? Why was he crying?

This happened two or three nights a week. Sometimes Dean would come back with tears on his face. Other times he’d come back emotionless. 

No matter how many times he saw it happen, none of Castiel’s questions ever got answered. 

And now, a month after seeing Dean in the middle of the night, Castiel was in the common room sat across from where Dean was trying to write an essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Castiel watched as Dean scratched at the top of his head, trying to figure out what he was going to write on the blank piece of parchment in front of him. Castiel couldn’t help but admire the way the light from the roaring fire lit up the spatter of freckles on Dean’s cheeks. 

Dean always told people he hated his freckles but Castiel thought they were endearing; especially when Dean blushed at something and his slightly pink skin highlighted the soft dots on his face.

Castiel smiled to himself briefly, before another image of Dean with red cheeks clouded his mind. He thought back to the night when Dean snuck out. Looking at Dean now, glowing in the light of the fire, Castiel couldn’t understand what could have possibly happened to make Dean look as distraught as he had that night. 

“Dude, what’re you staring at me for?” Dean cut through Castiel’s thoughts. He had put down his quill and was looking at Castiel intently now.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Castiel tried to smile and brush it off. 

But Dean wasn’t dropping it. “It’s obviously something, Cas. Or you wouldn’t be looking at me like that.”

Cas was taken aback. He wasn’t aware that his facial expressions had betrayed his thoughts. “What do you mean, Dean? Looking at you like what?”

“Like your puppy just got killed. Like you’re gonna cry or something.” Dean said, worry seeping into his voice.

Cas stayed quiet. He feared that if he said anything else, he’d let Dean know that he knew about his midnight wanderings. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me then. So much for being best friends.” Dean spat out before storming out of the common room, leaving his homework, and Cas, at the table. 

Castiel sighed to himself and deflated in his chair slightly. 

After he’d sat there for a few moments, he got up from his seat and collected Dean’s things that he’d left behind. Castiel took them upstairs to their dormitory and checked his watch. He figured that he’d given Dean enough time to calm down a little so he set off to find the boy. 

It didn’t take long. Cas knew Dean better than he knew himself sometimes. He knew Dean would be at the clock tower. It’s where the two of them had met in the first year. 

*

One evening, Castiel had been walking by himself when he saw Dean sat down with his legs pulled up to his chest, watching the pendulum swing slowly from side to side. The motion was causing a cool draught of air to brush slightly against Dean’s hair. He looked beautiful, and alone. Castiel recognised the boy from the Gryffindor common room and decided to see if he was alright. And he came to be forever glad that he did. 

The conversation between the two boys had been awkward after the initial exchange of ‘Hello’. Castiel sat down next to Dean and tracked the movement of the pendulum with his eyes. He immediately saw the appeal at watching it swing. It was calming. 

After a few silent moments, Castiel decided to speak up.

“Why are you sat here by yourself?” He asked.

Dean shrugged. “I just wanted to be alone for a while.”

Castiel paused. “Oh. I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’ll leave now.” He made to get up from beside Dean but a hand reached out to stop him.

“No, don’t leave. I like you.” Dean explained.

Castiel frowned. “But how can you like me? We’ve not spoken since we said ‘Hello’.”

“How about we get to know each other then?” Dean smiled up at Castiel.

For the next half an hour, the boys talked non-stop about themselves. Cas had found out that Dean was sat by himself because he missed his younger brother, Sam. Dean had also told him that his mother had been a witch and his father was a muggle. He seemed to shy away from any other talk of his parents so Castiel didn’t pry any further. 

In turn, Castiel had told Dean that he came from a family of wizards that dated back centuries. Dean was fascinated with stories of Cas’ childhood, growing up as a wizard. 

When the two students got back to their dorms that night, Dean’d asked one of the other boys to switch beds with him so he could be next to Castiel. The boy shrugged and agreed. Dean threw a wide smile Cas’ way and moved his things.

*

Since that night, Dean and Cas became nearly inseparable. Many people had speculated as to whether there was something else going on between them but they’d always been quick to shut those rumours down. 

Though, they weren’t completely wrong. Cas very quickly found himself falling for his best friend but he would never tell Dean how he felt. Dean would never feel the same. 

Castiel walked through the echoing corridors of the castle, smiling at the memories he and Dean had together. 

When he reached the clock tower he spotted Dean and stopped, sighing to himself briefly before walking up to him.

Upon hearing Cas’ footsteps, Dean turned slightly to face his friend. “What do you want, Cas?” 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn’t mean to keep anything from you earlier. You just took me by surprise.” Cas tried to explain.

“We’re meant to be best friends, Cas. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Dean snapped. 

Cas took a small step back and squinted at Dean. How could Dean stand there and be so hypocritical? The whole reason they were in this mess was because Cas was trying to spare his best friend embarrassment by telling him he knew about his ‘secret’. But Cas didn’t care now. 

Now, he was angry.

“Actually, it means everything to me, Dean! But clearly it doesn’t mean anything to you.” Cas practically spat. 

”What the fuck are you talking about, Cas?”

“What am I talking about? I’m talking about you going out; leaving our room in the middle of the night. Did you ever think to tell me about that, Dean? Considering the fact that we’re meant to be best friends.”

Dean’s face drained of all colour. 

Then his face scrunched up in annoyance.

“Don’t talk about stuff you don’t know shit about.” 

“Fine. See you later then, Dean.” Cas bit out before turning around and walking off. 

*

For the next two weeks Dean and Castiel barely spoke to each other. 

Castiel would find himself watching Dean from across the classroom or common room, itching to go over to him and apologise just so he could have his best friend back. But then he’d remember why they weren’t speaking and the anger would start to build again. The entire situation they were in was so petty. But they were both equally as stubborn and wouldn’t back down.

They’d never fought like this before. On the rare occasion that they disagreed on something, they’d soon resolve it and move on. It was one of the reasons that made people think they were ‘together’. But this time was clearly different. Castiel was starting to accept that he and Dean would probably never be as close as they once were.

That was, until a few nights later when an opportunity presented itself to Castiel. 

For the first time in weeks, Castiel was woken up by the sounds of shuffling feet on the hard dormitory floor. He peeked out from under his blanket, expecting to so see one of the others getting up to go to the toilet, but instead he saw Dean. 

He was stood looking out of the window, the moonlight softly illuminating him. Castiel noticed the emotionless look was once again covering Dean’s face and it unnerved him. 

Before Castiel could get up to ask Dean what was wrong, the other boy sighed to himself and walked determinedly out of the door.

Castiel leapt straight out of bed and grabbed his hoodie. He was sick of the secrecy. Whether Dean wanted to be his friend or not, Castiel was going to find out what he’d been hiding for so long. 

Dean hadn’t got far when Castiel spotted him in the corridor outside their common room. He immediately regretted not putting something on his feet when they touched the cold stone of the castle floor. Ignoring the soles of his feet going numb, he continued following Dean around a corner towards a deserted area of the school. 

At the beginning of the school year they’d all been informed at the first feast that there was a wing of the castle close to the Gryffindor common room that was off limits to all students until further notice. Castiel was hesitant to follow Dean into the abandoned corridor but he supposed that if Dean had been going there every night for months it must be relatively safe. 

Dean continued to walk in an almost sleep-walking state for a few minutes until he reached a grand red curtain that flowed from the ceiling and rested neatly on the ground. Castiel watched from a shadowed distance as Dean looked around and stepped behind the curtain. 

Castiel sighed, and moved out from where he’d been hiding. He pulled back the curtain to reveal a darkened narrow walkway. His heart immediately began pounding in his chest. He walked slowly, carefully through the passageway.

The sight that met him was not one that he’d expected. 

Dean was sat in the middle of a grand and empty room in front of a large, slightly rusting, mirror. 

As Castiel got closer, his eyes went wide when he realised what he was watching. 

Dean had found the Mirror of Erised. 

Castiel was amazed. There had been rumours for years about what had happened to the extraordinary artefact. No one believed that it had truly been destroyed and Castiel supposed now that they were right. He was lost in admiring the relic until a small laugh from Dean drew him back to his friend. 

Castiel wondered what Dean could see in the mirror. Whatever it was made Dean’s entire face light up in a wide smile and it made Castiel happy to see.

Deciding that whatever Dean could see was private, Castiel turned around to leave the room. But as he was about to exit through the narrow passageway a voice spoke up.

“Cas?” Dean asked. 

Cas turned slowly to face his friend. “Hello, Dean.” He said, sheepishly. 

“What are you doing here, Cas? Have you been following me?” Dean accused.

Instead of replying, Cas just nodded his head and looked down at the ground, ashamed.

“I can’t believe - you shouldn’t have done that Cas. Just leave me alone, okay?”

The anger surged through Cas again. Forget giving Dean his privacy, he was going to put an end to this now.

“Why Dean? I’m meant to be your best friend, tell me what’s going on! Is it your parents? Is that what you see in the mirror? You know I wouldn’t judge you for getting upset about that. I know how much you miss them.” Cas looked solemnly at his friend.

Dean scoffed and looked down. “I wish.” He murmured, mostly to himself. “It would make this all a lot easier.”

”I-I don’t understand.” Cas frowned.

Dean sighed, looking Cas in the eyes again. “I don’t see my parents.” He said. “Because I see you.”

Cas’ heart stopped. He couldn’t have heard right. As he tried to process what Dean had just said, he realised that Dean was still speaking.

“… the fucking thing is broken too. Instead of showing the same thing each time, it carries on from the time before. Like some fucked up alternate universe or some crap.” He explained. “And my most desired world is with you. Are you happy now?”

Cas was stunned. He couldn’t believe it. Dean actually felt the same. 

Barely being aware of his body’s movement, Cas pulled his best friend into a crushing hug, surprising the other boy. 

It took Dean a couple of seconds to respond and wrap his arms around Cas, happy that Cas was not upset by his revelation. 

“I’m glad you don’t hate me, Cas.” Dean murmured into Cas’ hair.

“You know I could never hate you

They stood together for a few moments before Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ endless blue eyes. Cas seemed to sigh happily and smiled up at Dean. 

Then Cas knew what to do.

He pulled Dean back towards him but this time, instead of wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, he placed a hand on either side of his friend’s face and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

Dean froze again momentarily but soon moved his hands from where they dangled awkwardly around by his sides to place them on Cas’ hips. 

Cas pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Dean’s. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. 

”Cas, not that I don’t love this,” Dean chuckled lightly, “but what’s happening right now?”

“Let’s just say that those rumours about us being more than friends weren’t completely untrue. I’ve loved you for so long, Dean.” Cas sighed.

“Fuck, me too, Cas.” Dean breathed. “I never thought you’d feel the same. I guess we’re a couple of oblivious idiots.”

“Hmm, what if we were just a couple? And we get rid of the ‘oblivious idiots’ part?” Cas suggested.

“Ha, yeah. I like that idea.” Dean smirked. 

“Good.”

“Good.”

*

Eventually the two boys made their way back to the common room, hand in hand. They talked until the early hours of the morning and Dean apologised for the way he’d been treating Cas.

“I was just trying to make sure you didn’t find out anything and stop being my friend. I guess that backfired didn’t it?” Dean explained.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Cas assured Dean.

They laid together in silence on one of the sofas and finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Cas smiled as Dean tightened has hold on him.

So yeah, Dean had a secret.

And Cas was so happy he found out what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com).  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
